The Avengers Initiative
by spentlizard
Summary: Not sure if I want to go anywhere with this, but we'll see. When the world is threatened by an evil force that would destroy it, it's up to Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, to put an end to it.


Document #177841

CAPTAIN AMERICA

Real Name: Rogers, Steven Grant "Steve"

Date of Birth: July 4, 1918

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 223 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Species: Human Mutate

Occupation(s): Project: Rebirth (Subject), United States Army (Captain; 1942-1945), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Clearance Level 7), Avenger (Co-Leader)

Synopsis: Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn to poor Irish immigrants who died while he was still a child. After being rejected from enlistment in the U.S. Army to fight in World War II due to his asthma and other ailments, Rogers was selected for the super-soldier program known as Project: Rebirth and was enhanced to the peak of human physiology. Adopting the moniker "Captain America," Rogers, with his "Howling Commandos" and the 107th regiment, fought in Europe against Nazi Germany and the terrorist organization known as HYDRA. After a crash in 1945 that resulted in a seven-decade hibernation inside of ice, Rogers woke up in the 21st century, and is now serving as co-leader of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, and reflexes; Olympic-level athleticism; expert martial-artist, close-quarter combatant, and marksman; carries a circular shield composed of vibranium.

Director's Note: _Cap's a damn-fine soldier and he has a heart of gold, but he has to see that the world is more than just black-and-white. Regardless, he's a loyal soldier and a good friend._

* * *

Document #138227

IRON MAN

Real Name: Stark, Anthony Edward "Tony"

Date of Birth: April 4, 1974

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 174 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Species: Human

Occupation(s): CEO of Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D. Liaison/Consultant (Clearance Level 7), Avenger (Co-Leader)

Synopsis: Born to legendary weapons-developer Howard Stark, Tony Stark had a gifted mind and was accepted into MIT at the age of fifteen. After ascending to CEO of his father's company, he manufactured weapons for the U.S. military until he was wounded with shrapnel and captured during a demonstration in Afghanistan by terrorists who forced him to build weapons for them. Secretly, Stark built a miniaturized Arc Reactor to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart, and a mechanized suit of armor which he used to escape his captors. Upon his return home, Stark adopted the name "Iron Man" and now serves as co-leader of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Genius-level intellect; skilled scientist, engineer, and technician; wears titanium-alloy suit capable of sustained flight that is powered by Arc Reactor and uses a variety of missiles, ballistics, ionized plasma, and "repulsors."

Director's Note: _Stark may be arrogant, volatile, selfish, and a bit of a wise-ass, but he's a technical genius and does his best to try to do the right thing, despite the playboy façade._

* * *

Document #196215

SPIDER-MAN

Real Name: Parker, Peter Benjamin

Date of Birth: August 27, 1993

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 187 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Species: Human Mutate

Occupation(s): Student (Empire State University); Freelance Photographer (Daily Bugle); Vigilante; Avenger

Synopsis: Peter Parker was born in Queens to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker who were killed in a plane crash not long afterwards, and he was sent to live with his uncle Ben Parker and his wife, May. When he was seventeen, Parker was bitten by an irradiated spider while attending a physics demonstration and gained abilities proportionate to that of a human-sized arachnid. After his uncle became a victim of homicide, Parker became a costumed vigilante under the alias of "Spider-Man" and now serves as a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Genius-level intellect; expert photographer; knowledgeable in the fields of physics, mechanics, chemistry, and biology; enhanced strength, speed, agility, and reflexes; expert close-quarter combatant and marksman; can cling to almost any surface; precognitive "sixth-sense" ability that allows an omnipresent awareness of environment, nicknamed "Spider-Sense;" wrist-mounted projectile-devices, nicknamed "Web-Shooters," capable of firing an adhesive substance called "Bio-Cable" that is stronger than steel and has a tensile strength of more than 54 kg (120 lbs) per square millimeter.

Director's Note: _Parker is a good kid, though I sometimes wish he'd stop running his mouth every five seconds with some dumb wisecrack. Still, I've never seen anyone hold up to the morals of responsibility better than him, not to mention his intelligence and fighting-skill._

* * *

Document #143371

WOLVERINE

Real Name: Unknown, goes by "Logan"

Date of Birth: Unknown

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 237 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Species: Mutant

Occupation(s): X-Man, Avenger

Synopsis: Logan, born somewhere in Canada, is a mutant whose memories have been erased from his mind. The only clues to his past are a pair of dog tags that read "Logan/Wolverine," and his skeleton which was laced in adamantium. Logan has keen animal-senses, an immense healing-factor, and razor-sharp adamantium claws that extend from his forearms, making him one of the world's most feared killers. He utilized his gifts to aid Charles Xavier and his X-Men, and is also a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Expert close-quarter combatant, marksman, and swordsman; superhuman senses, speed, agility, and reflexes; immense healing-factor that recovers from every injury almost instantly; indestructible adamantium-alloy laced to skeletal structure and claws that extend from forearms.

Director's Note: _Logan's saved my ass on more than one occasion, and I'm real lucky to have known him. He can be aggressive, but if you don't piss him off, he's a good guy to have a drink and a smoke with._

* * *

Document #164743

CAPTAIN MARVEL

Real Name: Danvers, Carol Susan Jane

Date of Birth: March 13, 1988

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 169 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Species: Human/Kree Hybrid

Occupation(s): United States Air Force (Major), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Clearance Level 7), Avenger

Synopsis: Carol Danvers grew up in Boston, and joined the Air Force when she was nineteen. She served two tours in Iraq, eventually earning the rank of Major. While doing recon in enemy territory, her jet was hit by an RPG and she collided with the Kree alien known as Mar-Vell, more commonly known as "Captain Marvel." After a two-week coma, Danvers awoke to discover that her genetic structure had melded with Mar-Vell's, effectively turning her into a Human-Kree hybrid. After she finished her second tour, Danvers assumed the identity of "Ms. Marvel" before changing it to "Captain Marvel," in honor of the one who indebted her with superhuman abilities. Danvers now serves as a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Enhanced strength, endurance, stamina, and physical durability; resistant to most toxins and poisons; energy projection and absorption; ability of flight up to Mach 4 speed; expert close-quarter combatant, pilot, espionage agent, and markswoman.

Director's Note: _Danvers is one of the finest agents I'll ever have. She's calm, confident, smart, and can kick a lot of ass, too. You don't want to piss her off, but if you manage to get on her good side, you'll keep your head and gain someone you can trust. _

* * *

Document #12296

QUAKE

Real Name: Johnson, Daisy Louise "Skye"

Date of Birth: April 18, 1989

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 126 lbs

Race: Chinese-American

Species: Inhuman

Occupation(s): Rising Tide ("Hacktivist"; former), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Clearance Level 10), Avenger

Synopsis: The illegitimate daughter of Dr. Calvin Zabo, Daisy "Skye" Johnson was born in the Hunan Province in China, and was classified as an "0-8-4" by S.H.I.E.L.D. Johnson spent her youth traveling from foster home to foster home, until she joined the "hacktivist" group known as "The Rising Tide" when she was twenty-two. Two years later, after being caught hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database, she was recruited as a field agent by Phil Coulson. Some time later, an incident in Puerto Rico exposed her to the Terrigen Mists, which activated the Inhuman genes passed on from her mother, granting her the ability to generate seismic vibrations similar to earthquakes. Soon after, Johnson assumed the alias "Quake" and serves as a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Expert close-quarter combatant, markswoman, computer hacker, analyst, and programmer; psychic shielding; immunity to harmful vibrations; ability to generate earthquakes at over 9.0 on the Richter Magnitude Scale.

Director's Note: _I trust Skye with my life. She would never do anything to compromise S.H.I.E.L.D. in any way. She's strong-willed, incredibly smart, and loyal to the very end. _

* * *

Document #113866

GROOT

Real Name: Groot

Date of Birth: Unknown

Eyes: Black

Hair: None

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 312 lbs

Race: N/A

Species: _Flora Colossus_

Occupation(s): Guardian of the Galaxy, Avenger

Synopsis: Groot comes from Planet X, the capital of the branch worlds and home of the _flora colossi _species, who could only say the phrase "I am Groot" due to the size of their larynxes. He became a close friend with Rocket Raccoon, who was one of the only beings who could understand him, and the two became outlaws before joining Star-Lord (Peter Quill), Gamora, and Drax the Destroyer as the "Guardians of the Galaxy." After an encounter with the Phalanx, Groot was blasted out of the planet he was on and propelled onto Earth, having no means of contact or transport with his team. After being taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Groot formed a deal with Nick Fury that stated that they would do their best to send him home, in exchange for Groot becoming a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Attributes: Can absorb wood as food; regeneration; immense strength and endurance; fire-resistant; can control and form trees and plants; can come back to life as a sprig after being "killed."

Director's Note: _He is Groot. What more is there to say?_


End file.
